1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to real time communication and more particularly initiating and terminating phone calls within or across different telephony networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across a packet-based computer network such as the Internet. Such communication systems include voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than conventional fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user installs and executes client software on her/his device. The client software provides the VoIP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also provide further features such as video calling, instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, file transfer and voicemail.
One type of communication system for packet-based communication uses a peer-to-peer (“P2P”) topology. To enable access to a peer-to-peer system, a user must execute P2P client software provided by a P2P software provider (or a third party vendor) on their computer (which includes any supported computing device, including smart phones), and register with the P2P system. When the user registers with the P2P system, the client software is provided with a digital certificate from a server. Once the client software has been provided with the certificate, then calls or other communications can subsequently be set up and routed between users of the P2P system without the further use of a server in the set-up. Instead, the client looks up the required IP addresses from information distributed amongst the P2P client software on other end users' computers within the P2P system. Once the IP address of a callee's terminal has thus been determined, the caller's P2P client software then exchanges certificates with the callee's P2P client software. The exchange of the digital certificates (or user identity certificates, “UIC”) between users provides proof of the users' identities and that they are suitably authorized and authenticated in the P2P system. Therefore, the presentation of digital certificates provides trust in the identity of the users. It is therefore a characteristic of peer-to-peer communication that, once registered, the users can set up their own communication routes through the P2P system in a decentralized manner based on distributed address look-up and the exchange of one or more digital certificates, without using a server for those purposes. Further details on such a P2P system are disclosed in WO 2005/008524 and WO 2005/009019. VoIP or other packet-based communications can also be implemented using non P2P systems that do use centralized call set-up.
The P2P system typically allows calling PSTN or mobile numbers from the P2P client software. However, when a PSTN or a mobile phone number is called from the caller's P2P client software, the P2P system routes the call to the PSTN or Mobile network. What is needed are systems and methods to route the calls from a packet based network to the PSTN or mobile network (or vice versa) to reduce cost and improve quality of service.